Ice Age (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Ice Age is a 2002 American computer-animated adventure comedy film created by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. There are three other sequals of the Ice age series. They are Ice Age: The Meltdown (PG), Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (PG) and Ice Age: Continental Drift (PG). Plot The film begins with a saber-toothed squirrel (known as Scrat) who is trying to find somewhere to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Sid, a clumsy Megalonyx sloth left behind by his family, is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered. Sid is soon saved by Manfred ("Manny"), an agitated mammoth who fights them off. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a Smilodon pride wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's baby son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which Roshan's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Sid and Manny spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Manny before she disappears. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return Roshan (nicknamed "Pinky") but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush. While having small adventures on their way, they reach a cave where Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the humans, in which his wife and son were killed, leaving Manny a cynical loner. At one time the group passes a flying saucer frozen in the ice, while Sid comes upon a display showing the evolution of sloths. At the end of the film, Diego, Manny and Sid battle Soto's pack and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego leaps and stops Soto, who wounds Diego in the process. Manny, in vengeance, knocks Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall on Soto, killing him. Manny and Sid manage to return the baby to his tribe, and Diego rejoins them, as the group begins to head off to warmer climates. Scrat Subplot There is also a subplot where Scrat the squirrel makes many comical attempts to bury his beloved acorn. His misfortunes include getting chased by an enormous glacier, being struck by lightning, attempting to thaw out the acorn by using a fire, but roasting it too long, causing it to turn into a large popcorn kernel, and finally getting frozen an icecub along with his much sought after nut. In the epilogue, 20,000 years later (the present), Scrat is frozen in an ice cube that washes up on the shore of a tropical island. The sun slowly melts the cube, bringing Scrat back to life but the acorn, which is just out of his reach, ends up being washed away by the tide. Scrat then explodes out of the ice cube in anger and hits his head repetitively on a tree, which drops a coconut. Believing it to be a giant acorn, Scrat's anger immediately turns to glee at this new find. He tries to pack it into the ground as he did previously with his other acorns, but in the process causes a large crack in the ground that makes its way up the side of a volcano and causes it to erupt, mirroring the opening scene when Scrat causes a break in the ice with an acorn. Cast Manfred "Manny" is voiced by Ray Romano Diego is voiced by Denis Leary Sid is voiced by John Leguizamo Manny .jpg|Manny Diego.jpg|Diego Sid 4.jpg|Sid Scrat.jpg|Scrat soto.jpg|Soto Zeke.jpg|Zeke Oscar.jpg|Oscarew Lenny.jpg|Lenny carl.jpg|Carl Frank.png|Frank rachel.jpg|Rachel jennifer.png|Jennifer Scrat is voiced by Chris Wedge Acorn is played by Acorn Soto is voiced by Goran Višnjić Zeke is voiced by Jack Black Oscar is voiced by Diedrich Bader Lenny is voiced by Alan Tudyk Carl is voiced by Cedric the Entertainer Frank is voiced by Stephen Root Rachel is voiced by Jane Krakowski Jennifer is voiced by Lorri Bagley Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Ice Age Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship